One Regret
by SlytherinFTW
Summary: Post-DH, slightly AU When Harry went to face death in the forest, he had just one regret. HPDM


**One Regret**

Summary: [Post-DH, slightly AU When Harry went to face death in the forest, he had just one regret. HPDM

Author's Note: Believe it or not, this is actually a dream I had. That's right, I had a dream that was as in depth and detailed as though it was a fic I had written. Admittedly, this version's shorter, because otherwise we'd be here forever, me writing it and you lot reading it.

I love my imagination. XD

Harry gazed over the vast expanse of the lake, deep in thought. The water of the lake was undisturbed and reflected the night sky, and the area closer to the castle was dimly illuminated by the candlelight coming through the windows. Everyone was in the Great Hall, consoling loved ones, but here Harry was, alone.

He didn't mind, really, because he wanted to be alone, away from all the commotion after Voldemort's defeat.

Harry still couldn't believe it. He was finally _gone_. Harry wondered whether he'd finally get some peace and quiet, be able to live a normal life. _I doubt it,_ he thought to himself. _If anything, I'll get even more attention now that he's gone._

Harry went over the last few years in his mind, and shook his head at how absurd it all was. Somehow, he and Draco had formed a truce, and from that had struck up a friendship. Ron and Hermione, whilst not being particularly chummy with the blonde, had managed to get over the animosity, albeit reluctantly by Ron.

Harry and Draco had spent a fair amount of time together, and Harry soon found that he was falling for the Slytherin, and hard. Despite all that bravery Gryffindors were so famous for having, Harry found himself unable to tell Draco how he felt about him.

He looked up as he saw the doors to the castle open, and smiled as he recognised the person coming towards him.

Draco watched Harry as he slipped out of the Great Hall. Narcissa watched Draco, and nudged him.

"Draco, I know that you and Harry are friends now, but is there something else going on between you two?" she asked slyly.

Draco faced his mother, blushing slightly, the Malfoy façade gone, as was normally the case between the three during private conversations. "What would make you think that there is?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'm your mother; I know that the way you were watching him just before isn't how you'd watch your friends," she turned and faced her husband. "Wouldn't you agree, Lucius?"

"Yes, Draco, your mother's right,"

Draco sighed. He knew that they were going to get it out of him eventually. And he knew that they were supportive of his decisions, no matter what. They didn't have any issues when he told them he was gay or that he'd become friends with Harry, so they really wouldn't have a problem with this, would they?

"We're friends, but, I…I love him," Draco said, whispering the last three words. Staring at his hands, he continued. "I have for a while. But, I haven't told him. I can't bring myself to do it. What if it wrecks our friendship?"

Narcissa put a hand over Draco's. "It's okay. I'm sure that Harry would understand if you told him. You're friends, and I don't think he's the kind of person to throw away a friendship over something like that. You should go tell him,"

"Yes, you should, Draco," said Lucius.

Draco looked up. "So, you don't have a problem with this?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No, just as long as you're happy, then we'll support you." Narcissa said, Lucius nodding in agreement.

"Now, Draco, go and find young Mr. Potter." Lucius said, smiling.

Draco smiled back and got up, leaving the Great Hall. He had no idea where Harry might have gone, but he had a feeling Harry was out on the grounds. As Draco opened the doors, he saw that he was right.

He went down and stood next to Harry, and looked out upon the lake. "You did it. It's finally over," he said softly after a few minutes.

"I know. It's kinda surreal, isn't it? It's going to take a while for me to get used to it all," Harry said.

"Me too," Draco said in agreement. They shared a few more minutes in companionable silence. "Mother told me about what happened in the Forest," Draco said.

"Did she? She saved my life, you know," Harry fell silent, contemplating something, "It's funny, a few hours ago, I was sure I wouldn't live to see the aftermath, let alone live to see the end of this day."

At Draco's inquiring look, Harry explained. "Just before Snape died, he gave me his memories. I went to Dumbledore's office and used the Pensieve there, and I found out that I was a Horcrux. I'm not going to explain it, it's far too complicated. Maybe another time. But I knew then, that if Voldemort was to die once and for all, I would have to die as well."

"Were you scared? Going to face him, knowing you were going to your death?" Draco asked softly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I wasn't. Knowing you, you'd probably put it down to Gryffindor courage," Harry chuckled, and Draco smiled, "but I was in a sort of daze, you know? I didn't really feel anything. I just went, like a sheep to the slaughter. But there was one thing that stuck in my mind. It was this one regret, and I just kept thinking, "If only, if only…"." Harry trailed off.

"What was that regret?"

Harry locked eyes with Draco. "That I didn't tell you how I felt about you," he all but whispered, before locking lips with Draco's in a tender, loving kiss. "I love you, Draco," Harry said when the kiss broke.

Draco smiled at Harry, a hand cupping his cheek. "I love you too, Harry," he said, then kissed Harry again.

And for now, that was all they needed.

END


End file.
